


Working Together

by Cambiontwins



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambiontwins/pseuds/Cambiontwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reagan and Karma team up, tie Amy to a chair and make her watch as they make-out with each other before untying her, than teaming up on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Together

**Author's Note:**

> This week I drew Faking It, with Reagan and Karma as characters and the tags BDSM and PWP. Ok since this is a PWP story things are going to get heated fast and it is going to be a short fic.  
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.  
> Working Together:

Amy is not sure how it happened, one moment the three of them were watching a movie (One of Amy’s ideas to get Karma and Reagan to get along better) and the next moment she was waking up tied to a chair with Karma and Reagan sitting on her bed waiting for her to wake up.

It took a while for Amy to get her bearings and take in her surroundings; she was in her room tied to a chair facing her bed, where Karma and Reagan were sitting. Amy’s heart started beating fast at the looks she was receiving from the two girls, in their eyes was both deviousness and lust, which together is a dangerous combo.

“It’s about time you came too” said Karma with a teasing smile.

“Yeah we were starting to get worried that you would be out all night” said Reagan with a smirk.

“What happened? Did you two drug me?” asks Amy, slightly panicking.

“Well yeah, but not in a bad way, you were suppose to wake up about two hours ago, I guess someone got the dosage wrong” says Reagan turning to look Karma straight in the eyes at the last words.

“Oh really, and who’s idea was this in the first place huh?” replies Karma getting right in Reagan’s face.

“Hey! Did you guys just tie me up so that you two can fight without me intervening or what?” asks Amy, still more than a little confused by the situation.

“Look I know you love Karma” says Reagan with a sad look in her eyes, but before Amy could say anything Reagan continued “But I know you have strong feelings for me too, so instead of fighting over you which would just end with one of us ending up with a broken heart, Karma and I have decided to try and share you” Reagan says all these things in one breath as fast as she can.

Amy is now just looking at them with a open mouth and a shocked expression, “The two of you want to share me?” asks Amy not really grasping what they were saying.

“Well yeah, think of tonight as a trail run” replies Karma this time, giving Reagan a nod before standing up and making her way to stand in front of Amy with Reagan following and doing the same.

It was only when Karma and Reagan started to strip slowly and sensually that Amy truly grasped what they meant with ‘share her’. Watching the two of them strip was doing things to Amy which she really hoped that they would not notice, like the way her breathing both picked up and became uneven, the way a light flush was starting to colour her checks, the way her thighs were pressing tightly together to create a little friction, the way she swallowed ever so often because her mouth went dry and let’s not forget how her eyes have become three shades darker.

The other two girls were of course fully aware of the effect they were having on Amy and they loved every single moment of it. When they were down to only their underwear they decided to torture Amy some more by taking off each other’s underwear, Amy tried but failed to keep her breath from hitching when that happened.

The two was rather enjoying how Amy was wiggling in her chair and whining softly at being left out of the fun, she really wanted to touch both of them. When Reagan pulled Karma in for a soft test of a kiss to see how she would react, Karma caught on quickly when she heard the breath moan that escaped from Amy’s lips.

Feeling Karma relax into the kiss Reagan deepened it pressing their naked body’s tightly together, making Amy watch as their tongues battled and their hands roamed. Amy struggled against the ropes that kept her captive on the chair, as she watched the scene unfolding right in front of her.

Amy really did not have to worry about Karma and Reagan doing anything more than just making out, since if she looked really closely she would see how awkward it really looked. Even though their hands were exploring each other’s bodies they never touched anywhere intimate, they have no attraction all they want is Amy.

Breaking apart the two girls made quick work of untying Amy’s ropes, freeing her from her binds. Reagan was the first one Amy pulled in for a kiss her hands going down and grabbing Reagan’s firm ass and pulling her ever closer.

Not wanting to be left out Karma pressed herself up against Amy’s back to remind her that she was still there. Smiling into the kiss she was having with Reagan Amy turned around and kissed Karma with just as much passion.

Between Karma and Reagan’s combined skills Amy’s clothes did not stand a chance, she was naked before she even knew how it happened. Slowly Amy felt herself being backed towards the bed, together they got Amy on the bed and moved her to the middle, switching between who, gets to kiss her.

Their hands were everywhere on Amy’s body and thinking was becoming impossible to Amy, all she could do was feel. Amy threw her head back and let long moan as Reagan and Karma started paying attention to her breasts, Karma on the on her right side and Reagan on her left.

Reagan was so much better at everything than Karma was, but Karma wanted to be just as good and she is a fast leaner. Reagan was the first to move her hand down to Amy’s pussy and make slow circles on her clit to get her even wetter.

Karma’s hand soon followed only she was going for a more direct approach by pushing one finger inside of Amy right from the start, she has much to learn about foreplay. Amy spreads her legs as best she can giving Reagan and Karma more than enough room to do whatever they wanted to do.

Feeling Amy’s walls relax around her finger Karma adds a second one at the next forward thrust, causing a Amy’s moans to pick up in pace along with Karma’s thrusts. Reagan kisses her way up from Amy’s left breast to capture Amy’s lips in a heated kiss that turned sloppy as Amy was getting closer to her release from the double attention she was receiving. Reagan tried her best to play with Amy’s clit in time with Karma’s thrusts; Amy was a moaning mess in their arms as she was climbing the ladder of her release.

Knowing that Karma would not be good at certain things yet Reagan quickly kissed her way down Amy’s body, first Reagan flicks Amy’s clit with her tongue to make her intentions known before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it.

That was all Amy could take before her orgasm took over her body sending into wave after wave of pure pleasure. Karma was about to stop moving when Reagan said “Don’t stop, keep going till you feel her walls relax again”, making Karma continue with thrusting.

Their combined effort prolonged Amy’s orgasm for a good while but alas all good things must come to a end and the moment Karma felt Amy’s walls relax she slowly and carefully pulled out her fingers bring them to her mouth and taking an experimental lick before taking them into her mouth and sucking them off while locking eyes with Amy.

Their eye lock did not last very long before Amy closed her eyes and moaned softly, which caused Karma to look down and let out a moan of her own. After Karma pulled out her fingers, Reagan moved to a more comfy position between Amy’s legs and was currently busy carefully cleaning Amy up with her tongue, not letting a single drop that was uniquely Amy go to waste.

Once Reagan was done she kissed her way back up Amy’s body, sending small shivers through Amy’s body at the tenderness of the act. Reagan moved back to her place on Amy’s left side, drawing her in for a slow loving kiss, before pulling away so that Karma could do the same.

When Karma pulled away all Amy could say while looking between the two was “Wow”.

Both Reagan and Karma let out a small laugh before replying at the same time “We know”.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this fic. R&R. Also tell me which one of my fic’s you guys would like me to update, and who knows if I have time I’ll update. Also tell me if you want me to add more to this fic.  
> To anyone even thinking of flaming me for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Till next time have fun dreams  
> This fic was written by Succubi. Work is at AO3 and FF(dot)net


End file.
